


OWreturn

by Guadalupe17



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, also!!! all the pairings tagged here will appear in the fic, hell nah widowtracer and pharmercy and zaryamei will all be as persistent as mchanzo and reaper76, hopefully yall will like this one asdlknaslkf, so please be patient!!! the characters and relationships will develop as the story progresses, thank you so much for reading this fic!!! yall are the sweetest, they wont be just background ships that dont get as much attention as the rest, this fic IS slow paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadalupe17/pseuds/Guadalupe17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Winston and Tracer saved those kids' lives at the museum, social media has blown up with the possibility of Overwatch being active again. From news outlets, to everyday people, OW is everywhere.<br/>Hanzo is trying to make amends with his brother. A certain cowboy doesn't seem to like him. Lúcio and Hana have just being recruited into OW. Lena wants to get in contact with an old friend. A silly twitter thinks Soldier:76 is Jack Morrison. Nobody listens to them. Gabriel reyes makes a new discovery. Two fellow, winter-loving gals fall in love. Angela and Fareeha? Just gals being pals.<br/>The media will follow our heroes' footsteps. Let's hope nothing bad happens. (That's a lie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Thank you for clicking in this silly story, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Btw, those links? They are fake. Just so you know. ♥

**actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76

@OWofficial hey is it true?? Overwatch is back??

 

 **Overwatch News** @OWofficial

@daddy76 So it seems! Our beloved heroes are back!  #OWreturn #FavoriteHeroes instagram.com/p/t8kc77firl

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76

TRACER AND WINSTON PROTECTING LITTLE KIDS IN THE MUSEUM ATTACKS JUST GAVE ME 10+ OF LIFE #OWreturn #LOOKATMYBABIES

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes  


@daddy76 where is that caveman spongebob meme when you need it

 

 **Eu amo Lúcio ♥** @FodaVishkar  


@daddy76 @papiReyes say no more pic.twitter.com/1afs8WEx5p

 

 ~o~O~o~

**CNN Breaking News** @CNNbrk  
  
FEATURED: Overwatch Agents caught in action.  cnn.it/3agomGy #OWreturn

 

 **BBC Mundo** @bbcmundo

Agentes de Overwatch fueron capturados en video salvando a dos niños de 12 y 17 años, respectivamente. Más información aquí. bbc.in/5aOEfSB #OWreturn

 

@SaudiNews50

**أخبار السعودية**

#OWreturn pic.twitter.com/afs3WER2p هلأفر واتشمرة أخرى؟

 

 **Terra Notícias** @TerraNoticiasBR  
  
Notícias de última hora: Agentes Overwatch travado na câmera lutando agentes Talon. noticias.terra.com.br/mundo/política/6afkOBS #OWreturn

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s time.

Air comes rushing in as soon as the helicopter’s door open, the harsh sunlight making Genji’s armor shine as much as the sun above. Before, back when they were both young and naive--back before _anything_ happened--Hanzo would of made some sort of remark about it. _Not only are you hard to listen to, now you’re hard to look at too._ Genji would've of said something like _are you calling me ugly, aniki?_ and then proceed to mock-cry to their father. _Otou-saaaaan, Hanzo is being annoying!_

It almost makes him smile, if only it didn’t make him nauseous too.

A sudden grip to his shoulder shakes him from his thoughts. He looks up to the arm’s owner, and panics a little inside. “Are you okay?” His brother asks, in the cybernetic voice Hanzo can’t seem to get used to.

Swallowing the knot in his throat, he simply nods.

Genji tilts his head slightly, his hand falling from Hanzo’s shoulder. “Mm. You don’t seem okay.”

“I am _fine_.” He snaps back, on instinct. _You don’t seem okay, aniki. Go away, Genji, leave me alone._ He winces at his tone. They’re not kids anymore, he shouldn’t be like this.

He regrets it instantly. Even if he can’t see his brother’s face, he knows he hurt him. It’s clear in his body language. “Okay…” His little brother says, gently. “I’m sorry.” His voice is soft as he apologizes for something he didn’t do, and steps out of the helicopter. Hanzo buries his guilt as best as he can, and steps out too. He’ll talk to Genji after this.

After...whatever this is.

He sees a couple of people waiting for them, waving. He recognizes some of them, per Genji’s description. There’s that Swiss doctor, the gorilla--(Winston suddenly looks at him, staring right into his soul, as though he could tell what he just called him in his mind. He quickly changes it to scientist. Winston seems to approve), the British pilot and...a...cowboy? Holy shit, Genji wasn’t kidding.

“Uh.” It’s all he can seem to say.

His brother laughs, freely and surely, sounding almost like his young self. “What, are you nervous, Hanzo?”

He scoffs. “As if.”

Genji laughs again, his shoulders shaking with the sound. It puts Hanzo at ease. “Feisty as always, aren’t we?”

“Only because you start it.” He answers back, letting himself smile a bit. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he missed this. _God_ , did he missed him.

“Come on now, let me introduce you.” He follows Genji as he rushes forward, impatient to say hi to his friends.

They all excitedly come forward, laughing and yelling his name. It’s the British pilot that manages to hug him first, blinking from her spot to right in front of him. His surprise goes away quickly when he remembers what Genji told him about her _(by the way, she has this...ability, to appear from one spot to another. Don’t go all dragon on her when that happens--yes, even after all these years I still know how stuff like that freaks you out. What do you take me for?)._

“Genji! It’s been so long, love!” Her voice is light and friendly, giggling when Genji picks her up from the ground for a second.

“Yes, it’s been too long.” There’s a hint of a smile when he answers, Hanzo can tell.

“It’s good to have you back, Genji.” Winston says, offering his hand which Genji gladly takes and shakes.

“It’s good to be back, Winston.” He nods respectfully to him as he lowers his hand. He turns to the Swiss doctor now, and his posture suddenly changes like he’s...shy. Ha. Genji, shy? Please--

“Welcome back, Genji.” She tells him, with all the gentleness in the world.

“T-Thank you, doctor.” Did he just stutter. “It’s good to see you again, Angela.” He bows slightly, timidly looking to the side.

 _Ah,_ Hanzo thinks, _so it’s like that._ They’ll definitely talk after this.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Genji Shimada in all his glory,” A sudden deep voice says, with a typical southern drawl he hears in American movies. “Look at you, all grown up-- _oof.”_ The cowboy stops talking thanks to Genji suddenly hugging him, _no,_ rather, _throwing himself_ at the poor man. The man catches him however, and whirls him around, to top it all.

The cowboy bursts a loud, careless, belly laugh as he spins with Genji in his arms, who is laughing just as much. It seems normal for everyone else, since they are laughing with them instead of staring in horror like Hanzo. What did he get himself into?

“Haha! Missed ya too, pardner.” The cowboy exclaims, not caring when his hat falls off as he sets Genji down.

“Mmnn. It’s so good to see you, Jesse.” He says, laughter still present in his voice.

Suddenly, in his mind, they are back in Hanamura, and he just got back from a business trip with his father that lasted about a couple of months. He got back in time to celebrate his seventeenth birthday with his family, so he thought he deserved some peace and quiet for a change. As soon as he steps in the house, however, he is tackled to the floor, his attacker having no mercy. He looks up to see his brother looking at him with that boyish grin of his, saying _‘Welcome home, aniki! Missed ya!’._

“--zo. Hanzo. Han- _zo!”_ Genji’s voice brings him back. “Are you feeling alright?” He’s not, but he nods anyways. If Genji notices his lie he doesn’t say anything, instead extending his hand and gesturing for him to come closer, so he does. “Everyone, this is my brother, Hanzo.”

He receives a couple hello’s and a welcome aboard, but he doesn’t miss the way the cowboy flinches at the mention of his name, how he crosses his arms and grunts an unwelcome “hi”. It’s a sudden change from how friendly he seemed earlier. Hanzo doesn’t know what to think of it.

“Well then,” The gori--scientist says. “How about we all go inside and eat up? I hear there’s Brazilian food on the menu.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76 

honestly i wonder if they’ll get thrown in jail or smth cuz of the petras act. i’m worried tbh

 

 **Eu amo Lúcio ♥** @FodaVishkar

@daddy76 yeah me too. I just hope they’re okay :c some people are not taking it so kindly that they’re back…

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76

@FodaVishkar there’s always gonna be ppl like that i think.  just wonder how they’re gonna handle it?? What’s the UN gonna do??

 

 **Eu amo Lúcio ♥** @FodaVishkar

@daddy76 Guess we’ll just have to wait and see! I hear they’re recruiting already :O

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76

@FodaVishkar hopefully soldier76 is in there omgf i mean it’s obvious that’s morrison according to the reports i don’t care if they say he’s dead he’s obvs 76!!!

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes

@daddy76 @FodaVishkar yo fodavishkar ur boi might be in there too, aint he like a superhero already

 

 **Eu amo Lúcio ♥** @FodaVishkar

@daddy76 @papiReyes IF LUCIO IS IN OVERWATCH I WILL SCREAM ASDASLKFNLSK

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I’m in Overwatch!” Lúcio exclaims while whisking condensed milk and cocoa powder in a bowl. “Man, it’s like a dream come true.” He sighs contentedly.

Hana, sitting cross legged on the kitchen counter, nods with a smile on her face as she quickly steals a taste of the mixture Lúcio is making with her finger while he isn’t looking. “Yep, yep. Same here. Your fans will go crazy when it goes public.”

Lúcio laughs as he resumes whisking. “Yours too! I swear, I can see the memes coming from a mile away once everyone knows Hana Song is in Overwatch.”

She giggles, trying to steal a sample of the mixture again but Lúcio slaps her hand away with a _‘hey!’_. “Of course. As they should.”

 

 ~o~O~o~

 

 **CNN** @CNN  
  
Here’s a look at the possible candidates for Overwatch. cnn.it/6aproJW

 


	2. Do You Remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end!  
> Lucio's song? this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqao21cZ5nM  
> ah, so many memories with that song ♥  
> enjoy!

**_Overwatch has Awaken_ **

by Yolanda Gonzalez

NUMBANI, AFRICA — It’s a hot day here in Numbani, but that doesn’t stop the crowd from waiting patiently outside of the _Overwatch Museum_ , now receiving visits more than ever before. Ever since the attack from Talon Agents, as well as the public video capturing Agent Lena “Tracer” Oxton and Agent Winston saving two spectating children all while protecting the Doomfist, people around the world are celebrating the heroes’ return. However, not everyone is as happy about Overwatch being active again.

“They’re a menace to public safety,” Mr. Buhari said, a Numbani resident. “What are they back for? They’ve proved again and again that they’re not fit for this, from the attack on the Switzerland base to their shaky disband. Why should we trust them?” And Mr. Buhari does have a point: why should they have our trust when they’ve done nothing to earn it?

Said question will be answered soon, as the UN has requested a meeting with Overwatch, confirming everyone’s suspicions that yes, they’re officially back to the fight. If everything goes well, the PETRAS act might be reviewed, and perhaps even abolished as well. When asked about this, Agent Oxton has said, “My team and I are hoping for that to happen, love! We look around, and all we see is violence and destruction,” perhaps referencing to the recent attack against omnics in El Dorado. “We all need to stand together! The world needs more heroes, after all!”

Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer, has been confirmed to be one of thirteen heroes who are now part of Overwatch, however, we should be expecting more Agents to come forward and join this new generation of heroes.

READ MORE AT NYTIMES.COM

 

* * *

 

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76

YOU GUYS APPARENTLY D.VA IS IN OVERWATCH I AM CRYING AS I TYPE THIS  #theygrowupsofast #GoGoD.va!

 

 **love d.va!** @D.va여왕  


d.va는 오버 워치로 공식적으로!  #GoGoD.va!

 

 **Eu amo Lúcio ♥** @FodaVishkar  


@papiReyes YOU WERE RIGHT LUCIO IS IN OW!!! BRAZIL IS GOING CRAZY KKKKKKKK #LucioCominAtYou

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes  


@FodaVishkar jajaja im glad!! i was gonna get mad if santos didnt get in tbh

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76

@papiReyes @FodaVishkar soldier 76 isn’t there tho :((( I DEMAND A TRIAL

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes  


@FodaVishkar @daddy76 dude shut up aint nobody got the time for that no one knows who that gringo is

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76

@papiReyes @FodaVishkar :((( what if GR is alive too tho???

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes  


@FodaVishkar @daddy76 ...reyes is long gone man. he was my hero and i want him back...but he’s dead. he aint coming back.

~o~O~o~

 

 **CNN** @CNN

Today, we remember the fallen heroes whose lives were lost while on active duty in OW. Among them was strike-commander Jack Morrison, and Gabriel reyes, a loved leader among his peers. Learn more at cnn.it/1aprweJW

 

\----

 

_"After Morrison's promotion to strike commander, his relationship with Reyes changed," Dr. Angela Ziegler, medical director of Overwatch, stated during a UN committee hearing. "The tension became more pronounced as time went on. I tried to mend things. We all did. Sometimes when the closest bonds break, all you can do is pray you stay out of the cross fire."_

 

_\---_

_“An adored hero--Gabriel Reyes…”_

 

_“Salvador de su gente, Gabr-- Rey--”_

 

_*Ga--riel R--yes_

_*Body----.....never---....discovered---_

_*Bes- fri--ds w--th J-ck Morr--son---_

_*Togeth-- till--th--end---_

_*died---no--m-rcy_

_*expl--ion---headqu--rs_

_*status: MISSING_

 

_“Despite everything, he is still missed by his comrades, family and friends.”_

_“No hay justicia hasta que se encuentre el cuerpo de Reyes--”_

 

_*No--jus--ticia_

_*NO--HAY---JUSTI--A_

_*NO. HAY. JUSTICIA._

 

\---

 

The last Talon Agent standing falls on his knees.

“Please,” He begs, his hands laced together, like he’s praying. Blood running down his head. He can barely speak. “Please, I have a family--” His speech is cut short. A bullet through his head, giving him a quick death. Reaper leans down, and inspects the dead man’s dog tags. _Muhammad Rajan._ He takes a look at his face...he seems young. What a waste.

Ah, there it is again. A high-pitched shriek. He looks up.

 _“Que mierda.”_ He groans when he spots the source of the sound. An Owl. _Lechuza_. He points his gun at it and pulls the trigger.

It doesn’t die.

He shoots again. Again and again. The owl shrieks, a painful sound to his ears. Is this a new kind of torture in Talon? Is this owl even Talon’s? What the fuck is it doing here?

 _“Die.”_ He reappears in the spot where the owl is, leaving a trail of smoke behind him as he shifts position. _“Die.”_ He tries to kill it with his claws, but the owl flies to another spot across the room, its white wings spread wide. It shrieks again, hopping a little, its head motioning to the entrance of a high security room. It shrieks as it jumps, again and again.

 _What the fuck,_ Reaper thought. This isn’t what he broke into this base for. It shrieks again, the little shit. He wants to kill it. Why the _fuck_ is there an owl---

 _‘La leyenda cuenta que brujas se transforman en lechuzas.’_ His mother’s voice echoes in his head, as gentle as he remembers. _‘Algunas buenas, algunas malas. Pero si ves una, mijo, corre. Corre y no mires atrás.’_

Why is he remembering that now… 

He looks at the owl, and the owl looks back at him, brown eyes staring into gold ones. His mother said to run, but...she’s long dead, now. Why should he listen to her ghost?

It shrieks again.

As he gets closer, it flies to the keypad door lock and stays there, waiting. “I don’t know the goddamn code.” Reaper sighs, wondering why the hell he’s talking to a bird. The owl--he _swears_ \--rolls its eyes, and presses a series of codes into the keypad with its beak. Okay then.

The doors open, ever so slowly, and Reaper can see that it’s computer room. “What am I supposed to be looking at?” He says out loud, as if the owl can understand him. This is frustrating.

The owl flies to a computer in particular, out of the thousands of them. He sighs for the umpteenth time, and shadow-steps to where the owl is. The computer turns itself on by him being there. _Motion detector,_ he thinks. But then why didn’t it detect the owl, though? The bird shakes him from his thoughts with the little sound it makes by pressing its beak to the keypad below, entering a series of number and letters he doesn’t recognize. Among them a... _T_ _est_653?_

The owl stops, and hoots softly, hopping a bit. It gestures its head towards the monitor, expecting Reaper to press the link on the screen. He doesn’t think twice. He taps the link, which directs him to a series of videos. He presses the first one he sees.

In it, he sees himself. 

He’s tied down to an electric chair. His expression is one of fear, and anger. His young face twists into a scowl as he tries to move, but he is strapped down his middle, hands and legs tied as well. There’s people around him in white lab coats, some of them in a military uniform. He doesn’t understand what he’s seeing. He doesn’t remember any of it happening before.

What is he doing here? Why doesn't he leave?

He looks to his side, expecting to see the annoying ball of white feathers, but the owl is long gone, like it never existed in the first place. He looks back at the screen, just in time to hear a haunting scream--raw, and full of pain. It tears at his insides, making him nauseous. The scream is one that comes from within, as if the person is putting their all into it. Raw, and full of pain.

It’s him, he realizes. The screams are his own--coming from the one tied to the chair, receiving bolts of electricity to his body.

The wails continue, no pause for breathing.

It’s raw, and full of pain.

The owl was never there.

_Just what the hell happened to me?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lúcio!” Tracer smiles as she enters the kitchen, finding him and Hana preparing food. “What’s on the menu today?”

 _“Churrasco_ , my dear.” He answers, a big grin on his face. “Hana here has being helping me these past few days. I told her to choose, and to my surprise she still wants Brazilian food. Who would've thought?” He laughs as she playfully punches his shoulder.

“You cook so well, though!” Hana answers, giggling.

They turn their heads to the kitchen entrance when they hear a couple of footsteps coming closer. Jesse and Genji come into view, the cowboy dressed normally, for once.  
“Howdy,” He tips his imaginary hat at them, and they say hi back. “I smell something wonderful.”

“Aw, shucks, thank you!” Tracer answers, wiggling her eyebrows. “And I haven’t even showered yet.”

“Hey now.” Mccree shakes his head as he laughs. “That was terrible.”

“Like your jokes are any better.” Genji counters, stepping past him.

“A’ight, not gonna lie. That hurt.” He clutches his chest, shaking his head. “You come into my house, you insult my sense of humor--”

“Man, shut your trap,” Lúcio laughs, coming to stand next to Genji. “Technically, we _all_ own this house. We live together.”

“Silly Mccree.”

“His age is getting to him. What a shame.”

“Woah, woah,” Jesse brushes his hair with his human hand, laughing in disbelief. “Everyone is so mean to me today. The hell did I do?” He laughs again as they laugh with him. _Bickering like this,_ he thinks, _it feels like we’re actually a family again._

“Alright, alright, lemme put on a song ‘cause cooking with no music ain’t the same.” Lúcio says, taking out his phone and selecting one from his playlist. “Ay, you’ll like this one.” The music starts, the sound of a triangle bell coming through his speakers. Lúcio sets the kitchen utensils down, and starts singing much to everyone’s surprise. _“Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a lenha pro fogão, vem fazer armação!”_

“Hey, didn’t know you could sing!” Hana exclaims, smiling.

Lúcio winks at her, and starts moving his shoulders to the music. _“Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de coió, é curtir o verão.”_ Soon the drums come in, with the typical Brazilian tempo and rhythm. _“Te te te te!”_ He moves his hips to the sound of the drums, dancing as the song progresses.

“Ooooh, I like this,” Jesse says, walking closer to where Lúcio is, moving his head to the beat. “I like this a lot.” He makes a cowboy pose, pretending to have a lasso and circling it above his head.

Hana loses it, laughing loudly, pointing her finger at him. “Mccree, what the  _hell are you doing?!”_

“I’m dancing, what does it look like?” He snaps back, not paying mind to Tracer’s loud laugh or Genji’s chuckle.

“Oh my god, I have to tweet this.” Hana quickly takes out her phone and snaps a picture of the two boys giving it their all to the music.

“Hana! Me too! Me too!” Tracer joins the two men, doing her own version of dancing. Hana can’t possibly laugh harder.

Genji quickly goes to Hana’s side, as to not appear in the picture. He looks over at the three idiots dancing in front of him, and although Mccree’s and Tracer’s dance are, well, _that_ , it’s Lúcio’s moves that capture him. He moves swiftly, with intention, enjoying the way the music makes him feel. It reminds Genji of his youth, of those days where he would go to clubs and find people dancing just like him, boys and girls alike. He imagines his past self, coming forward and asking Lúcio for a chance to dance with him, and perhaps even more later. It makes him laugh a little, of _course_ he would do something embarrassing like that. Good thing he matured, though.

Hm. That was another life.

 

\---

 

 **NERF THIS** @OfficialHanaSong

Look at these three idiots dancing! ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  #WhatDidIGetMyselfInto pic.twitter.com/1afs8WEx5p

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76

@OfficialHanaSong MOM HOLY FUCK

 

 **Eu amo Lúcio ♥** @FodaVishkar

@OfficialHanaSong KKKKKKKKKKKK LUCIO VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO!!!

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes

@OfficialHanaSong JAJAJA QUE PUTA MIERDA! who that clint eastwood look alike tho he fine ♥

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76

@OfficialHanaSong @papiReyes i’m going to photoshop him into every possible scenario. #cowboyuprising

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes

@OfficialHanaSong @daddy76 oh my g o d #DOIT #MAKEITTREND

 

 

 

TRENDING

#CowboyTime

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Korean twitter handle: D.vaQueen. He tweets: D.va officially in Overwatch!  
> *The kkkkkkk's are Brazil's hahahaha's, since "k" sounds like "ka" which = hahaha  
> *Jajaja is spanish hahaha obvs  
> *"No hay justicia has que se encuentre el cuerpo de Reyes--" means "There's no justice until Reyes' body is found--"  
> *"No hay justicia" means "There's no justice"  
> *"Que mierda" roughly translates to "the fuck"  
> *Lechuza = owl. Though, in Mexico, and some parts of Latin America, lechuza can also mean this shape-shifting witch.  
> *"La leyenda cuenta que brujas se transforman en lechuzas. Algunas buenas, algunas malas. Pero si ves una, mijo, corre. Corre y no mires atrás." Means "Legend says that witches transform into owls. Some good, some bad. But if you see one, my son, run. Run and don't look back."  
> *The Portuguese here is just lyrics from the song I linked you guys at the beginning.  
> *"Lucio voce esta louco!" means "Lucio you are crazy!"  
> *"Que puta mierda!" roughly translates to "what the fucking shit" 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a lovely day! ♥


	3. Time For A Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this one!  
> Also holla at my girl @the-official-fuckle-berries on tumblr, she is my beta reader and i love her

**GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes  
when everyone dancing to reggaeton but country is your passion #CowboyTime  
pic.twitter.com/4hgf8OEx2p

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76  
“hey you know how to dance?”  
me:  
#CowboyTime  
pic.twitter.com/2yoq6TEx8p

 

 **Eu amo Lúcio ♥** @FodaVishkar

This is how I think all americans are like#CowboyTime  
pic.twitter.com/9qwe7PLx5p

 

* * *

 

 

Only the sounds of Hana’s and Lúcio’s tapping are heard throughout the kitchen, accompanied by the constant crunch of Mccree’s chewing. The moonlight shines bright and clear outside the window next to them as the only source of light in the room.

“Holy shit,” Hana whispers, while scrolling through her dash. “I can’t believe I just made Mccree twitter famous.”

“He’s everywhere,” Lúcio agrees, also scrolling through his phone. “I don’t know if this is heaven, or hell.”

“Hell,” Genji says, looking at Lúcio’s phone from behind his shoulder. “Definitely hell.”

“Y’all know I can hear ya, right?” Mccree says, while stuffing his mouth with _brigadeiros_ . “I don’t even know why all y’all are being so ugly. _I’m_ the victim here, goddamn.”

“It’s okay, Jesse.” Genji grasps his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. “Only about fifty thousand people--”

“Make that two hundred thousand.” Lúcio corrects.

“--Two hundred thousand people know about it.”

“Thanks, sugar. I can always count on ya to make me feel better.”

“My pleasure.” Genji bows his head slightly, in a mock salute.

Mccree loses it then, laughing and shaking his head. “Ah, _dios._ Bless your heart, Genji.”

Once their teasing settles, they take turns cleaning the kitchen since they all made a mess while preparing the _brigadeiros_ , a candy that Lúcio assured them was easy to make. Yet, after only ten minutes into making them Mccree had already managed to get himself covered in chocolate sprinkles, Hana had eaten more than half of the can of condensed milk, and Genji had cut the bar of butter into tiny smithereens with his sword -- that Lúcio was sure the bar of butter had ceased to exist altogether.

It was, quite the experience, to say the least.

Suddenly Athena’s voice resonated through the speakers, cutting the group's chatter short. “Agent Mccree, please report yourself to Agent Winston’s office, it is an emergency.” All at once, Lúcio’s and Hana’s _‘Oooooohhhh, he got in troubleeeee!’_ collided with Mccree’s _‘Oh Jesus, what now?’._

“I’ll save you some, don’t worry.” Genji points to the sweets, as Mccree stood up with a sour expression on his face.

He smiles at that. “My hero.” Jesse tips his hat at him, and waves a goodbye to the others. “See y’all soon.” And with that, he heads out of the kitchen.

“Welp!” Hana says while yawning, stretching her arms above her head. “I have to leave too. I got to stream early tomorrow, and it’s close to  midnight.” She yawns again, stealing one more _brigadeiro_ before Genji puts them away, and stands up from the table. “Good night, guys.”

“Night!”

“Sleep well, Hana.”

Soon Hana’s steps fade, leaving only silence between the two boys. Lúcio turns to look at Genji, fidgeting with his thumbs. _Shy_. “Sooooooo, um, Genji…”

The cyborg tilts his head, interested. “Hm?”

Lúcio smiles tentatively, setting his hands on the table. “I got some good old video games back in my room. I don’t know, if you’d like to play them with me? It’s kinda boring when playing alone, y’know?” His speech speeds up. “Ah, but my room is kinda a mess right now, since I just, you know, got here and--” He makes gestures with his hands. “--I’m still tryna put everything in its place, and um, so it’s packed with some of my stuff, right? But, uh, there’s space to play, though. I mean, if you want, we could just--”

“Lúcio.”

“--I don’t know, play some other time, or something? That’s if, you um, want to though. I mean--”

“Lúcio.”

“--It’s not like you have to. I just, um, thought you’d like to play. But you must be tired, right? You literally got here today, oh my god, you _must_ be tired. I’m so sorry, we could just, uh, you know, do it another day--”

 _“Lúcio.”_ Genji softly places his hands on his, stopping Lucio’s constant twitching. He smiles at him, even though Lúcio can’t see it. “I’d love to play video games with you, if you’d let me.”

Lúcio lets out a sigh of relief, finally smiling genuinely. “Oh. _Oh_. Okay. Sorry, I’m terrible with new people. It makes me anxious, and when I’m anxious I just can’t seem to stop moving or saying whatever comes to my mind.”

Genji nods, understanding. “Hm, I didn’t expect that from you.”

“Yeah?”

He nods again. “Since you are a public figure, I’d figured you’d be...ah, used to meeting new people.”

“Yeah, well,” He laughs nervously. “Since I kinda _have_ to, I just got used to it. It got easier to pretend that I didn’t wanna hide in a hole every time a stranger tried to talk to me, know what I mean? I kinda just, smile and wave. Just smile and wave, maybe they’ll go away if I do it long enough.”

At that, Genji chuckles. “That is one way to do it, yes.”

The younger man visibly relaxes, no longer feeling cornered. “So, how do you feel about Mario bros?”

“Ah,” Genji nods. “A _classic._ Mario kart is a personal favorite, actually.”

“Well, I guess this is your lucky day, my friend. Or night -- or rather morning?” He checks the time on his phone. Twelve-o-five am. “Whatever, point is--” Genji snickers. “-- _point is_ , I got the game and the controls, if you are up for it.”

Genji stands up, letting his arm slide in front of him. “After you.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“Of course.” He answers, a teasing tone light in his voice. “Just for you.”

Lúcio throws his head back and laughs, playfully shoving Genji as he goes past him. “Asshole. Come on now, my room is at the other side of the base.”

“Right behind you.”

 

~o~O~o~

 

“Say _what now?!”_ Jesse barks out, nearly out of his chair. “I gotta  _what now?!”_

“Share,” Winston deadpans, a sigh threatening to escape. “Your room with Shimada Hanzo--”

“Nah, nah, nah,” Jesse shakes his head, his human hand coming to grip the bridge between his nose and forehead. “I heard ya loud ‘n clear the first time. I just--” He groans, his hand falling to his side. “Can’t understand how come _I’m_ the one gettin’ the short end of the stick here? Why can’t _he_ share a room with, oh, I don’t know, _his brother?”_

“Genji shares a room with Zenyatta already.” Another groan. Winston is not impressed. “And I cannot, for the last time--”

“ _'_ _Make accommodations solely because you want to, Jesse’_ , yeah, yeah, I get it.” He sighs as he clashes down his chair, his head down, eyes on his lap. “Gosh _darn_ it. I...ugh, _shit.”_

“Why,” Winston asks, coughing behind his fist awkwardly, pushing his glasses back on its place. “Do you hate this arrangement so much, if I may ask?”

“‘Cause,” Mccree buries his face on his hands. “I _hate_ that guy, _dearly_.”

“Oh.” Winston tilts his head, confused. “Why is that?”

“Ya kiddin’?” He looks up from behind his fingers. “The guy done tried to _kill_ his own _kin_ , for Pete’s sake. Who the hell does that?” Just thinking about it makes him glower at the ground, like it personally offended him. “He’s nuts! Just plain ol’ _nuts!_ He’ll probably go up ‘n try to kill me in my sleep! ‘Cause I mean, if it's no problem for him to take his own little brother’s life, then--then..!” He stops his grumbling in favor of sliding his prosthetic hand over his face, the cold metal cooling him down. The more he talks about him, the angrier he gets. Realizing that, he takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. It doesn't do much to calm his nerves.

There’s a beat of silence between them, until finally, Winston speaks. “Forgive me if I’m assuming here, but, it seems to me that you, uh, are more mad about him trying to hurt _Genji_ , than about him trying to hurt someone else entirely?”

Jesse looks up, a defeated look clear on his face, and smiles slightly. “Well...yeah. Genji is my best bud, y’know?” Winston nods. “I know how much that incident messed ‘im up. Both physically ‘n emotionally...it's all because of _him_ that Genji suffered so much. I just can’t forgive that, I'm sorry, but I _can’t.”_

Winston doesn’t know what to say to make him feel better. “I...um,” He scratches the side of his head, looking over the papers on his desk. “I can...probably assign him to someone else, maybe?” At that, Jesse looks up. “Make it seem like an error--”

“Oh geez,” Jesse shakes his head, standing up. “It’s okay, Winston. Don’t worry about it. I’m being childish, I’ll admit that much. I just...gotta suck it up, I guess. Until new rooms are installed, right?” He offers him a smile.

Winston returns the smile, and nods. “That’s right. It’ll just be for a little while.”

“Well,” Jesse sighs. “I reckon I should welcome him, or whatever. Fuck.”

 

~o~O~o~

 

“So then, I jumped from my neighbor’s ceiling down to the ground, _and,”_ Lúcio wiggles his eyebrows. “I did _not_ break my legs when I landed, thank you very much.”

Genji laughs, crossing his arms. “Mmn, I see, I see. Clearly that makes you a ninja, as you say. You are a master of the art, Lúcio, I should probably learn from you instead.”

“You’re damn _right_ you should!” He agrees. “Though, managing to parkour and not break my bones ain’t as cool as being a green cyborg ninja.”

Genji tries to suppress the laugh that comes out of him to no avail. “I’m so serious!” Lúcio says in the midst of Genji’s laughter. “Look at you! All cool as hell, with your swords and shit, jumping from one stop to another and slicing your enemies as you go.”

“That is one way to put it.” Genji chuckles. “But yes, those are the basics of being a green cyborg ninja, a hard art to master indeed.”

Lúcio nods as he laughs. “May I one day be as much of an expert as you.”

As they cross the garden to the other side of the building, Genji’s proximity tracker starts going off. He looks around, his night vision making it easier to see his surroundings, but detects nothing. It confuses him for a second, until he hears a familiar laugh.

“Lena?”

Lúcio turns his head to where he’s looking, and at once, Lena blinks from her spot to where they are -- dragging them with her to her original spot.

“What the--” Lúcio begins, but gets cut off with Lena’s hand on his mouth.

“Shh!” Tracer hushes him. “I’m trying to be stealthy here!”

“You’re not doing a very good job at it.” Genji reasons, and Lúcio points his index finger at him, signaling _‘he’s right’._

“Shhhh!” Tracer tries again, placing her other hand on his mask where his mouth would be. “Hush you two! I’m on a mission!”

Genji gently plies off her hand from his face. “Mission?” He whispers.

Tracer nods. “A...personal one.”

Lúcio’s expression turns to one of confusion. “What about?”

Lena looks conflicted for a moment, but in the end decides to trust them. “There’s this Talon base that contains info that I need. I want to infiltrate it.”

 _“What.”_ Lúcio slightly raises his voice. “A Talon base--girl, are you crazy?! Why the hell would you do that?”

“This information is vital in order for me to help someone I care about. Not only that, but it could also help people who went through the same thing, and prevent others from getting hurt.” Tracer looks at him like she’s in pain. “It’s very important to me, Lúcio.”

“If it’s as crucial as you say,” Genji speaks. “Then why not make it known to the other Agents in Overwatch?”

“Exactly!” Lúcio exclaims. “Winston is close to you, yeah? He would help you with this!”

“No, he would not.” Lena looks down, her eyebrows furrowed together. “He’d probably prevent me from going to any official mission if he knew what I’ve been up to these past few months.”

 _“Months?!”_ Lúcio raises his voice again. “You’ve been breaking into Talon bases, by yourself, _for months?!”_

“No, but I have informants who have been helping me put pieces of the puzzle together.” She says. “And I have just been notified that a third party has taken over this Talon base. _This_ is the perfect chance for me to subtract the info!”

“This is the perfect recipe for _disaster!”_ Lúcio counters. “You’re gonna get yourself killed, that’s what you're gonna do!”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be in so much danger if you two came with me.”

_“WHAT.”_

“Like I said, a third party has come into play. They’ve made it easy enough--no Talon agents are alive as of now. I have enough time to get what I need. In and out, shouldn’t take long.” She shrugs.

“I can’t even take you seriously right now.” Lúcio lets his head hang low. “This is a suicide mission. Come on, Genji, tell her--” He looks to his side, and to his dismay he finds Genji with his hand on his chin, deep in thought. “Oh.” Lúcio starts. “Oh _hell_ no. You are not considering joining her, are you?!”

“She does have a point.” Genji says. “If we are with her, then there’s less risk of her getting injured. We are her best shot.”

“I can’t with y’all.” He shakes his head. “This is it, this is how I die. I’ll go down not with a bang, but with a goddamn migraine the size of _Brazil.”_ He sighs.

“You don’t have to come,” Tracer says, standing up from her crouching position. “But just so you know, you can't stop me.”

“Stop you?”

They all snap their heads to the source of the new voice, finding the floating monk looking as serene as always.

Genji reacts first.

“Master,” Genji rapidly goes to his side. “This is...um--”

“It’s quite alright.” Zenyatta places his hand on his shoulder. “I have heard enough.”

“Zenyatta! My man!” Lúcio rushes in front of him, dragging Tracer with him. _“Please_ tell Lena how crazy her plan is and that she should stay right here, in the safety of our base.”

“Actually,” The monk raises his hand. “I was going to offer my assistance.”

Both Lúcio and Genji turn to look at him.

 _“WHAT?!”_ Lúcio raises his hands in the air. “Please, someone, anyone--hold me. Hold me before I faint and _die.”_

“We could also benefit from your support, Lúcio,” Zenyatta adds. “My orbs of harmony can only do so much, after all.”

“Master,” Genji turns to face him fully. “I don’t think it’s wise for you to come--”

Zenyatta hums, patting Genji on the back. “I know you are rather overprotective sometimes.” He chuckles when Genji turns his head to the side. “But there’s no need to worry. We are in good hands. And ultimately, it is for a noble cause.”

“Alright,” Lúcio sighs. “I feel like there’s something y’all aren’t telling me. And I don’t appreciate it one bit.”

“I’ll explain everything to you on the way,” Tracer answers. “We don’t have much time. If you guys are coming with me, then we need to leave. _Now.”_

Everyone suddenly looks at Lúcio, and he finally understands how deers feel when they get caught in headlights. “Jesus, fine! But I better not die today. I got a show I need to catch up to.”

 

~o~O~o~

 

He knocks before entering.

“Howdy,” Jesse says opening the door, spotting the other Shimada putting down his stuff on his bunk as he looks over at him.

 _His_ bunk.

“Oh,  _hell_  to the no.”

“Excuse me?” Hanzo asks, an exasperated look already on his face.

“That’s my bunk right there, amigo.” Jesse points to it, feeling irritated by just having to look at him. “So ya better get your stuff off of it.”

Hanzo quirks up an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware that your name was on it.” He says, sitting down on it. “My apologies.”

“You are sitting on my bed.”

“So it seems.”

 _Motherfucker_. “A’ight, I don’t want any trouble, but if you keep that up--”

“What?” Hanzo perked up. “You’ll torture me more by having me look at that hideous mane on your head?”

“Hey now,” Jesse ran a hand through his hair, protectively. “That’s just _hurtful.”_

Hanzo shrugs. “I am merely speaking the truth.”

Mccree just shakes his head, hands on his hips. “You take my bed, you insult my hair--”

“That beard of yours isn’t any better, either.”

“Oh,  _now_ you’ve done it.” Jesse stalks over to him, placing his boot on the edge of the bed, looking down at him. “You can make fun of my hair, but don’t you dare do that to my beard, a’ight? It’s sensitive to criticism.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes.

“Come on,” Jesse says, an intimidating look on his face. “Let’s settle this like _men.”_ He rasps out, adding emphasis by cracking his knuckles.

Before he even notices, Hanzo moved swiftly, placing himself right in front of Jesse's face and giving him a pissed off look. Jesse doesn’t falter. “Like men, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jesse breathes. “Like _true_ men.”

Before Hanzo can say anything, he brings out his hand curled in a fist, and shakes it three times as he says, “Rock, paper, scissor.”

There’s a pregnant silence between them.

 _“Hah?”_ Hanzo finally questions, looking up at him, baffled. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I am _dead_ serious.” Jesse’s expression changes to one of mockery. “Or are you a chicken, darlin’?” That earns him a glare. “Can’t even handle a simple rock, paper and scissor game? Hah! ‘N here I thought you were the heir of a yakuza clan. I must have been confused, surely. My bad, sweetheart.” He narrows his eyes. “Bless your heart.”

Hanzo clicks his tongue, clearly irritated at him but not one to back down from a fight. “One, do not call me that. Two, I have no idea what that means.” He comes closer to him, almost nose to nose. “Three, I shall take you up on that challenge.”

Jesse feels himself smirk. “Oh, it’s _on.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there's not much media in this chapter lol there'll be more in the next one, though.  
> Have a lovely day!


	4. A New Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Quick note before you read:  
> The lovely @Lordofdeathn asked me an important question: is there going to be widowtracer in this fic as tagged?  
> YES THEY WILL BE!! I loooove widowtracer, and so they won't be just a background pair in this fic.  
> Here, I try to give all the ships tagged the same screen time, so to speak. Lena's love for Amelie are one of the forces that drive this story forward! As well as Pharmercy, too! (another favorite ship)  
> The girls will be just as present as the boys.  
> Just so y'all know!  
> If any of you have anymore questions/concerns, don't be afraid to tell me!  
> Another big thanks to my bff, the-official-fuckle-berries @tumblr, who beta this chapter! Go check her out ♥  
> Thank you again for your time and hope you enjoy!
> 
> **WARNING** Light depictions of torture. I do mean light, but you can scroll over it! (first couple of paragraphs) I'll give you a brief summary of what happened at the end!

Hours fly by, one by one, an eternity added with every tick of the clock.

Shadows of his younger-self dance on the floors of the cold base. The blue light of the monitors shines against his face, a contrast between the cool violet with blue and the warm brown of his skin. Standing in the middle of the room, he continues watching the tapes, a bitter taste growing in his mouth by the second. Reaper can see the way he-- _Gabriel_ \--twisted from the burns purposely placed on his abdomen, the way he gasped for air when they were done pouring water on his rag-covered face, the way his body twitched after each and every electrocution. He listens to his own wails fall on deaf ears, how his pleads were silenced with a strike on the jaw -- and can practically tell when his screams tore his throat apart.

But, perhaps, the most sickening of all is the way he can’t feel a single thing about it all.

It's not like he doesn't care about the tapes. In fact, he cares so much he can’t look away-- _he mustn't._ He simply doesn't care about the _contents_ of the tape, no, it doesn't even disturb him. And he can't quite understand _why_ it doesn't. His mind is empty: no thought, no opinion, no emotion, no _nothing._  Not even revenge, as sweet as it is, plagues his heart with want to avenge his old self. There’s no desire, there’s no beat.

Not a single force restrains Reaper from averting his eyes away from the screen, and yet his brain won’t send the necessary signals to his eyes in order to turn away--almost like his body is betraying him. Almost like his body isn't _his_ anymore, not even when it slowly turns to ash and smoke. Not even when his eyes change to an ugly black and his pupils turn a vivid red, his mask already long forgotten.

And then, suddenly--the same shrieking scream: la lechuza. It tenses him up for a moment, a need to turn around and get rid of it. _Don't look, don’t look--it's not real._

But if that's so, then why is he here? Why doesn’t he leave?

Another haunting scream--this time his own, coming from the monitors--shakes him to his very core. It shouldn’t affect him. He shouldn’t care about what he’s seeing--so what if he was tortured? So what if Talon did what they did? He was more than fairly sure that he deserved every hit, every shock. He deserved all the bruises, he deserved all the scars that were now adorning the body he was so badly repulsed by.

He shouldn’t feel a damn thing. He should just leave and forget about this place--forget what he saw and what he felt. There’s no need in feeling again, it’ll just hinder his missions and cause all the problems that come along with that curse--humanity.

One two. One two. _Should be easy._ One two. One two. _Just like a soldier._ One two. One two. _A leg after the other._ One two. One two. _Come now--turn on your heels, turn away, turn away._

“Soldier,” A voice belonging to one of the people in the video cuts off the one he hears in his head. Hearing that word, Reaper feels himself stand straighter. “What is your mission?”

His eyes shift back to his tortured-self. Despite everything, Gabriel is still standing with his arms straight by his side, chin up high. _Like a soldier._ “T-T-To eliminate the target, s-sir.” Gabriel twitches his head to the side rapidly, eyes blinking, face blank.

The man doesn’t pay mind to his quirks, almost like he was expecting him to act that way. “And who is your target?”

Another twitch. “My target,” his voice trembles, just slightly. “My target is S-S-Strike-Commander--” His head keeps twitching, his hands are trembling. “Target i-i-is. My. T-Target. I-I-Is.” Another tic. And another. And another. And _another._

A sigh.”At ease, soldier.” Says the stranger, and Reaper feels like he can breathe again. The man takes out a device from his pocket, and speaks into it. “Subject has been exposed to prolonged electrical shocks to the brain.” His tone is cold, direct and detached. “As a result, test subject six-five-three’s motor system has been compromised. We’ve been working on reversing the damage, but as of the making of this recording, no progress has been made.” The man looks at his ‘subject’ one last time, and nods to off-screen individuals who take Gabriel by the shoulders and push him away. He doesn’t fight them, he can't, he's too tired to fight.

Reaper inhales, eyes narrowed, focusing on the screen. He waits.

“However, the subject has finally come to understand what the mission entails.”

He exhales, ever so slowly, black smoke leaving his lips. His fingers twitch.

“To eliminate Overwatch’s current Strike-Commander John Morrison.”

He closes his eyes. His head tics to the side. _It's a lie._

“And bring down Overwatch, once and for all.”

_This is all a lie._

_And you fell for it._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes  
for some reason i feel like something’s gonna happen in OW. idk what tho but im ready to be outraged when it happens

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76  
@papiReyes YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK IT IS?????

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes  
@daddy76 i swear to our lord and savior jesus christ that if you mention that gringo69 one more time…

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76  
@papiReyes i...was actually gonna say that i think it’s bofa………

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes  
@daddy76 bofa??

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes  
@daddy76 god dammit dont you dare finish that sentence DONT YOU DARE

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76  
@papiReyes  boFA DEEZ NUTS BOI!!!!!!!

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes  
@daddy76 im blocking you

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Idiots,”_ Fareeha snaps, walking from the corner of her room to the other, stomping angrily. “Idiots, the lot of them.” Looking back at the tiny screen of her computer she sees said idiots running: Lúcio, Genji, Zenyatta and Lena, all of them looking alive as they walk right to their death. A Talon base...of all places, _a Talon base._ Did they really think she wouldn’t notice? Is it because they underestimate the security of this place? She _did_ tell Winston about it, but the scientist brushed off her concerns, saying that while no one can get in agents should be able to leave and enter the Watchpoint as they please. Well, _clearly_ , that was wrong. Four agents are now on the run, and not only that, oh no, they are on their way to confirmed _terrorist_ territory without any sort of backup. This can only end in disaster. What were they thinking? What was _Lena_ thinking? Putting her teammates at risk! The _nerve_ of her--

“Honey?” Angela’s sleep-ridden voice shakes her from her thoughts. She turns around to look at her, finding the doctor in her pajamas--a white tank top and blue shorts--still tightly wrapped in their warm blankets, her blonde hair spread wide over the pillow. She rubs her eyes sleepily. “What’s wrong?”

Fareeha’s troubles seem to not matter as much, right then and there, by the sheer fact of hearing her voice. Just being by her side puts her at ease--a feeling that both calms her and worries her. A warm swell of affection grows in her chest as Angela sits up, lifting her arms up, hands open wide. _Like a child._

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She asks, rushing to her side.

Angela shrugs. “It’s okay.” She covers her mouth as she yawns. “Why are you up at this hour? Something troubling you?”

Fareeha hums, eyebrows furrowing together. “Yes.” She brings her laptop over, handing it to Angela. “From the cameras installed throughout the Watchpoint I saw Oxton, Santos, Shimada and Tekhartha leave Gibraltar. According to their comms device’s locator, they’re heading towards Barcelona.” Her eyes narrow, worry present in her features.

Looking at the screen with squinted eyes, Angela sighs, realization coming to her. “They’re going to the Talon base located over there, aren’t they?” She asks, tiredly.

“Yes.”

She flops down to the bed, startling her girlfriend, her voice coming out quite muffled as she speaks. “Kids these days. Do I always have to keep them out of trouble?”

Fareeha laughs, her hand coming to rest on Angela’s upper back, moving in circles soothingly. “I believe Hana calls you ‘Based Mom’.”

Angela groans. “Please don’t.”

Fareeha laughs again, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Angela’s shoulder. “Come on now, we have to go and help.”

The doctor groans again, rolling on her back to look at her with a fondness that left Fareeha breathless. “I want to stay with you…” She says softly, pouting slightly.

That makes her smile. Her hand goes over Angela’s cheek, slowly stroking her cheekbone with the pad of her thumb. Sighing contently, Angela leans into the touch. “I want to stay with you too.” She leans closer, planting a quick, barely there kiss to her rosy lips. “But duty calls, my love.”

Before she can move away, Angela has her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer for a proper kiss, pale hands threading through soft, black hair. It’s sweet at first, a spark burning inside their chests as soon as their lips collide--it makes Fareeha lightheaded in the sweetest way. She indulges Angela a bit more, moving her mouth against hers and sighing happily into the feeling, her girlfriend’s little hums of satisfaction sending a jolt of pleasure up Fareeha’s spine. As they part, Angela cradles her face with her hands and steals a few more kisses, making her girlfriend laugh.

“Come on now,” Fareeha says, a smile still on her face. “Up, up!”

Reluctantly, Angela sits up, and puts on her uniform.

 

~o~O~o~

 

Both Hanzo and Mccree come to a startling stop in their ‘battle’ when their comms bleep out an alarm at the same time, causing Mccree to almost fall over from the sound. He recovers quickly, walking over to the bed where they threw them right before getting into the ‘fight’, and picks his own up.

“Aw shit,” Jesse sighs, brushing his hair back with his human hand. “Great. _Just_ when I was aboutta kick your ass, too.” His hand automatically goes to Peacekeeper, swiftly taking out his revolver from its holster.

“I had the upperhand.” Hanzo says simply, quickly taking out his Stormbow from its hiding spot.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Jesse rolls his eyes, flicking a strand of hair behind his ear before putting on his hat. “Whatever helps ya sleep at night.”

Hanzo scoffs, walking past him to the door and into the hallway. “I already told you not to call me that.”

“What?” Jesse rushes behind him. “Sweetheart?”

 _“Yes.”_ Hanzo grits his teeth in distaste. “Stop that.”

“Fine,” Jesse grunts, rolling his eyes again. _“Darlin’.”_

Hanzo gives him a sideways glance, a look that perhaps, to anyone else, would’ve made them shut up quickly. But not Jesse. Instead, it gives him a rush of adrenalin, a satisfaction gained from the mere act of annoying him. _Serves him right._

“You are insufferable.” Hanzo spats out, his footsteps growing faster.

“So I’ve been told.” Jesse smirks, coming right behind him. “It’s a good thing you are stuck with me then, ain’t it darlin’?”

Hanzo curses him out in Japanese, shoulders tense. _“Shinjimae.”_

The cowboy quirks up an eyebrow, looking over at him curiously. “Two can play that game, _cariño.”_

Sighing, Hanzo asks the gods above for the necessary strength to not put an arrow through the stupid American’s skull. Or his own. Whichever one works best.

 

~o~O~o~

 

Entering the secluded Talon base, as promised by Tracer, was quite easy for the four of them.

The lights flick dark repeatedly as they walk over the few bodies spread on the floor, dark-red blood pooling around them. Blue undertones from the lights highlight the morbid walls tainted with gore--shadows fluttering behind the heroes as they advance further in, weapons raised. There’s no sound except for the light tap of their steps, the quiet splash from a puddle of blood, or the jittering of their guns against their palms.

“What are we looking for, exactly?” Lúcio whispers, breaking the silence, his Sonic Amplifier close to his chest.

“It’s a big security room.” Lena answers, looking back at him over her shoulder. “It should be hidden at the very end of the base. Don’t worry, love, we are close.” She assures him.

“And how are we going to enter?” Genji asks.

“I was thinking of blowing the doors away, actually.”

“...Do you have explosives on you?”

“Don’t any of you?” Tracer stops on her tracks to look at them. “I thought Lúcio or Zenyatta did.”

“I,” Lúcio retorts. “Use _soundwaves._ Explosions _cause_ soundwaves. Very different.”

“And I use orbs. They are not explosives.” Zenyatta adds, gentle as always.

Her expression turns to one of worry. “Oh no. I--I kind of...don’t have any…”

“You _what.”_

“I just thought you guys did!” Lena exclaims.

“You ran off without any plan on mind.” Genji shakes his head disapprovingly, his hands on his hips. “You acted on impulse. Again.”

“I couldn’t stop to think!” She defends herself. “I couldn’t--not when the proof of her brainwashing is _in_ here, somewhere!”

“What are you going to do, if it is not in here? What then?” He crosses his arms over his chest. “This is too risky, Lena. Even for you.”

“I don’t care.” Lena shoots back, emotion raising in her voice. “I don’t care about the risks. I _need_ to find these recordings, Genji, I _have_ to.”

“Excuse me,” Zenyatta speaks all of a sudden, but it’s too quiet for the rest to hear him.

“Lena, I get that.” Lúcio adds in. “And from what you told me, it sounds like this Amélie means an awful lot to you. And I want to help you find those recordings, I do. But this?” He moves his hand in a circle around them. “Running over here with no plan whatsoever wasn’t very smart, and that could _probably_ cost us our lives.”

“He’s right.” Genji sides with him. “Talon reinforces might already be on their way. We either act fast, or we leave now.”

“Excuse me--” Zenyatta tries again.

“Oh, um, guys.” Lúcio tries to help the monk, but gets ignored as well.

“I won’t leave!” She cries out. “I’ll stay until I find them! You guys can go!”

 _“Excuse_ me--” Zenyatta says again, a bit louder this time, but to no avail.

“We are a _team,_ Lena. We can’t leave you behind!” Genji snaps.

“Just _leave!”_ She shouts.

“Lena--”

“Genji--”

Without any warning, orbs fall fiercely on their heads, shutting down their quarrel quickly. Their eyes go to the source of the attack, hands up rubbing their heads trying to relieve the pain.

 _“Excuse me,”_ Zenyatta repeats, an edge of weariness to his voice. Genji winces. “I believe I have found the room you are looking for.” Following his land of sight at the very end of the hallway are half opened doors, with a bright light coming from within.

“That must be it!” Tracer quickly recovers. “Good job, Zenyatta!” Without wasting any time, she blinks closer to it, ignoring the calls of her name from her teammates.

That was a mistake.

Black smoke comes from the half-opened doors, stopping her dead in her tracks. It quickly gives form to the familiar figure of Reaper, a sight she has come to fear as soon as her eyes land on it. She wants to move, she wants to do _something_ , but she is paralyzed in place. It’s too late to run. It's too late to do anything. Closing her eyes, she waits for it. _So...this is it._

_I’m sorry, Amélie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shinjimae = go to hell/drop dead  
> *Cariño = darling
> 
> **Summary of what happened in the first couple of paragraphs: Reaper found out that Talon had tortured him when he was still part of Overwatch. They gave him a mission--to kill Jack and break down the organization. He realizes that he was just a toy for them--a puppet. 
> 
> When I wrote this chapter, I wrote too much and had to break it into two parts. So, tomorrow (at most, the day after) I'll be uploading the new one! 
> 
> Alright, that's all! Hope y'all have a lovely day!


	5. Not The Reunion Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better late than never right? hahaha  
> ha  
> anyhow! Big thanks again to my girl the-official-fuckle-berries @tumblr for being my beta. ♥ (go check her out!!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She waits for it.

She waits and waits, but...nothing happens.

Perplexed, her eyes snap upwards. A tiny gasp escapes her lips when she notices that the ghost in front of her isn’t wearing its usual mask. Instead, the mask it wears looks human: full dark lips, round cheekbones, bushy eyebrows and black curls framing his face. His red, angry eyes tore through her and she instantly realized--that’s the same worn-out face she once looked up to and respected. The same face she thought she might never see again. A face, supposedly, long dead.

“Gabriel…?” She asks, her voice small.

Genji tenses up, his proximity tracker going crazy, a wave of nausea hitting him all at once. _It's a trap._ “Tracer!”

It happens too fast. The windows shatter around them, glass falling everywhere and the piercing sound of it hurting their ears. Talon agents jump in and start firing their guns, the ricochet of their bullets hitting the walls and overwhelming the heroes. It’s all too much at once--none of them react on time, completely overpowered. Distracted by a ghost.

But then suddenly, a black smoke starts closing in on them, pushing them close together but efficiently blocking any bullets that come their way. It sends all the bullets back to their source with the same force, killing the Talon agents with a bullet right between their eyes. It takes a few shocking seconds for them to realize that the smoke belongs to Reaper, and a few more to realize it is not attacking them like it used to, like it was _supposed to_ \--instead, it's protecting them.

When it's done, Lúcio looks over at Reaper, bewildered, his voice almost inaudible. “He...he saved us.”  

Genji wastes no time--he takes out his katana, appearing right in front of Reaper in a flash, pointing his sword to his throat, right next to the jugular. _“Why?”_ He asks, accusingly. _“Why_ did you do that?”

Reaper, feeling just as perplexed by his own actions, looks down to the ground, his eyes still bloodshot red. “I don't know.” He answers, sincerely.

Genji clicks his tongue, irritation taking over him. “You wear the face of an old Overwatch Commander. You have his voice, too. _Why?”_

Finally, Reaper looks up at him, red pupils turning to brown and the black around them slowly going back to white, a sudden recognition spurring in his eyes. Then, softly: _“Pajarillo?”_

Genji growls, anger and indignation twisting his insides. “Don't you _call_ me that!” He snaps, thrashing his blade across him, hitting Reaper. It doesn’t hurt him--not in the way it would to a normal human, anyways. Smoke flashes out, like blood, from the spot his sword hit. With his flesh cut open, little trails of black smoke work to seal the wound close, rapidly returning it back to how it was. It looked like Genji never hit him in the first place.

“He's regenerating!” Lúcio calls out, sliding through the wall next to him, using his Sonic Amplifier to shoot Reaper. “Push him back! Don't give him time to heal!”

His friend's voice grounds Genji, securing his grip on his sword. “Right!” He steps forward, and attacks.

 _“No!”_ Lena cries out. “Don't! Stop it, you two! You are hurting him!” She blinks forward, placing herself between Reaper and her team before they get to him.

“Tracer!” Lúcio yells. “Tracer, what are you doing?! Get out of there!”

“No,” She shakes her head. “Not until we give him a chance!”

“He's not Reyes, Tracer.” Genji grits out. “He is gone. The monster right here is just pretending to be him!”

“But then why did he save us?!” She yells back. “He could of killed us if he wanted. But he hasn't! And besides,” She continues. “He called you that nickname, didn’t he? Just like Reyes did. Why else would he do that?” She turns her head around slightly, looking at Reaper from the corner of her eye. “And he looks just like him, too.” She whispers, not really talking to anyone.

Silence hangs around them, tension running high. Nobody moves, nobody speaks, nobody breathes.

Until.

“The man in front of us is dangerous,” Zenyatta begins, moving closer to Tracer and Reaper. Genji tries to stop him but he’s met with the palm of his master’s hand and his index finger raised, signaling him to wait. “However, I believe that he does not mean to harm us, proving by his protection of us. Everyone deserves a second chance--and we should give him one.” He continues. “After all, we owe him our lives, do we not?”

Lena looks at him full of appreciation, thankful for his intervention in this. Reaper finds himself baffled--out of everyone, without counting Lena, it’s an _omnic_ who also believes in him. Funny how the world worked sometimes.

Reluctantly, both Lúcio and Genji put their weapons down, still feeling just as paranoid. “Well then,” Lúcio speaks. “What now?”

“The recordings!” Lena gasps, blinking inside the room. She looks around, desperately, trying to remember what the informants told her. Looking over at the central computer, she blinks towards in it and enters a series of codes in it. It denies her access at first, but she keeps trying. She tries, and tries, and _tries_ again. “Come on, come on…” She jumps slightly when a new screen appears in front of her all of a sudden, files upon files showing rapidly in succession. She smiles. “Bingo.”

The sound of an explosion throws them off, sending them flying against the walls-- taking the air right out of their lungs. In the midst of the smoke, Tracer is able to stand. Wincing, she checks the screen again. _Two percent download_ . Biting her lip, she looks over and sees Genji helping Lúcio up, with Zenyatta right by his side, looking scraped but otherwise unharmed. _At least they’re alright._

“Are you okay?” Genji rasps out, concern evident in his voice, his arm supporting Lúcio by his waist.

Lúcio groans in pain, feeling a sweep of blood trailing down his forehead just as he stands up. He tries not to panic. “I’m--I’m okay.” He smiles watery. “‘Tis just a scratch.”

Genji smiles at that, slowly calming him down a bit. Then suddenly, his sensor detects movement, accompanied with the familiar rattling of guns. Without warning, he quickly places himself in front of Lúcio and Zenyatta, taking out his _wakizashi_ and deflecting the bullets that are fired their way, instantly disposing of their attackers in one swift movement. Sharply, he turns back to check on Lúcio, finding him with a big grin on his face.

“That,” He begins. “Was. _Awesome!”_ Lúcio exclaims, making a smile tug at Genji’s lips. “You gotta teach me that trick sometime!”

Before he could answer, the sound of more footsteps gains his attention. “Let’s move.” Knowing what to do, he looks to his side and nods quickly at Zenyatta, who nods curtly back at him-- and steps into the fire. Without any notice black smoke appears right in front of him, giving the form of Reaper again--this time holding two shotguns with one in each hand. Fear and anger rise in his chest, but it quickly goes away as he realizes that Reaper is pointing his guns at the Talon agents and not at them. Recovering, Genji slides forward, suddenly boosted thanks to Lúcio’s music and his master’s orbs of harmony. He goes in the offense hand in hand with Reaper, who, to his distaste, proves himself to be skilled fighting as a team just like Reyes was when in combat. He catches the look of confusion on some of the agents--like they weren’t expecting _Reaper_ to start shooting at them (which, okay, fair enough) just right before a bullet strikes them. It puzzles him, a sudden _need_ to stop and ask just _what_ is going on, but he keeps on attacking, not letting distractions get to him. Right now is not the time.

Lúcio stays near the group, keeping them in his line of sight at all times, pumping up the healing properties of his music as often as he can. He looks over at Zenyatta, making sure the monk is alright, and trying to stay close to him in case something happens. He can’t quite explain it, but he feels a sense of duty in protecting him. Maybe it’s the fact that the monk’s younger, or the fact that he’s the most peaceful individual Lúcio’s _ever_ had the pleasure of meeting. Although, he soon realizes, the omnic monk proves to be able to keep up in the fight just as well as the rest, quickly firing back at the opponents.

Things go steady--that is, until the agents seemed to catch up on the fact that they’re the healers, and suddenly the medics find themselves surrounded by a bunch of them, with no clear exit in sight. Lúcio lets himself panic for a second until he hears the sudden _swoosh_ of a projectile going right by his nose, hitting the wall behind him and firing several blue arrows in all sorts of directions. It brings out a high-pitched scream from him as he dashes to avoid getting hit. Looking around, he quickly realizes that the enemies around him are down, all of them with an arrow right through their head.

“Holy shit.” He whispers, in awe.

 _“Hanzo,”_ He hears Genji yell, switching to his native tongue. _“It’s good to fight alongside you again, brother.”_

A sudden _thump_ lands next to him, making Lúcio jump quickly to Genji’s side. Looking over the cyborg’s shoulder, he finds a man wearing what he guesses is traditional Japanese clothing-- _hakama and obi_ _,_ he remembers--with his left sleeve left out, giving light to the blue and gold tattoo covering the start of his shoulder to the tip of his wrist. Right there, it clicks--he’s the Japanese archer he heard so much about before. The same archer who’s now walking over to them, head held up high, and moving with the grace of that of royalty. “You are a _fool._ ” Hanzo spits out, his eyebrows drawn downward in a terrifyingly pissed off expression, looking scarier than Reaper himself. “What were you thinking, running out like that?!”

“I will explain everything later.” Genji answers, calmly--the contrast between him and his brother not getting lost on Lúcio. “Right now, let’s focus on getting out of here.”

“Agreed.” A familiar voice says behind them, southern twang flowing with the words. “This place doesn’t have any coffee. I say we get the hell _out.”_

Looking at his old friend, Genji feels himself smile. “You’ll die of a heart attack one of these days.”

“At least I’ll die happily.” Jesse winks at him, rolling his revolver on his finger. His eyes slowly shift to the older Shimada, and smirks. “Come on now, _cariño._ Let’s go back to our room, yeah?” He says, giving him an exaggerated wink as he walks past them.

When he’s gone Genji glances over at his brother, his head tilted, teasing light in his voice. “I see you two are getting along well.”

 _“Don’t.”_ It’s all Hanzo says, tiredly. His brother chuckles, shaking his head.

From the skies, Pharah and Mercy come gliding down--Mercy able to fly by hooking her Staff’s damage boost to Pharah as she jets down to the base--and as soon as they hit ground, they both rush over to them. Angela moves her Caduceus Staff in their direction, quickly healing them up and relieving their pain and soreness. “Are you all okay?” She asks, worried.

“We are now, doc.” Jesse answers, tipping his hat at her in a silent ‘thank you’.

She smiles, and after she’s done she walks over to Lúcio, stopping right in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch with sudden nervousness. “You did a great job keeping your teammates alive, Lúcio.”

“Ah,” Lúcio exhales, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Thanks. I, uh, I try. Still not as good as you, though. ”

“I have years of experience.” She smiles at him. “However, you prove to be a quick-learner. You have a bright future ahead of you.”

He smiles, still feeling embarrassed, but now a bit more confident on his skills. “Thank you, Dr. Ziegler.” Fareeha comes over to them, her hand curling around Angela’s waist, who welcomes her with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Giving them privacy, his eyes now travel over to Genji, who with his current body language seems... _sick?_ _Weird,_ Lúcio thinks, _he was fine seconds ago. Maybe he needs another boost?_ But before he could speak, he is interrupted.

“Where is Tracer?” Pharah asks, pulling up her visor.

“Yeah,” Jesse adds. “Where’s the little canary?”

“You mean cavalry?” Angela corrects him, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Potayto, potahto.” He shrugs.

As if on cue two voices are heard down the hall, inside the big room with blue light coming out through the half-open doors. No one has time to explain anything. Both Pharah and Mccree launch themselves toward the sounds, weapons raised high, task on mind. It’s too late to stop them--too late to do anything at all. Especially with the way both of their faces turn pale as soon as they step inside, their hands already trembling, a sudden feeling of hot and cold washing over them.

_Gabriel._

“Jesse, Fareeha!” Lena calls out, moving towards them.

Pharah gets a grip of herself first, pointing her rocket launcher at Reaper. “Stay back!”

 _“What the hell is this?!”_ Jesse snarls, raising Peacekeeper up, finger on the trigger. “Why does he look like--”

Another explosion shakes them from side to side, sounds of the crumbling walls filling their ears, collapsing.

“They are gonna demolish this place to dust and take us down with it unless we leave now!” Lúcio shouts, feeling lightheaded from the explosion. He drags them back to earth with that, Jesse moving back out but Pharah moving towards Reaper and Tracer, gun still pointed at him.

“Come on, let’s go!” Jesse yells, running towards Hanzo with his human hand on his hat as air threatens to blow it away. “Alright, darlin’,” He breathes out. “Do your thing.”

Hanzo gives him a look of disgust, before shooting an arrow with a rope attached to it at the other side of the base, right where the exit is. He grips the rope securely and prepares to be pushed forward when the arrow lands, but he suddenly finds himself out of balance, for a second feeling heavier. “What are you doing?” He asks, looking over his shoulder at Mccree.

Jesse has his arms tight around Hanzo’s neck, his legs wrapped around his waist, all with a lazy grin on his face. “Piggyback ride.”

_“No.”_

“Too late.” He smirks, his smile never leaving his face even as he is launched forward out of the base.

Sighing, Genji stands next to the omnic. “Master,” He looks at him. “Ready?”

“Right behind you.” Zenyatta answers.

“Oh, I’m alright!” Lúcio calls out. “It’s okay, I’ll just--y’know, skate through the torn down walls and pray to the Lord to find a way out. I’m gonna be fine, pssh.”

Genji snorts, rolling his eyes from under his visor, and rushes to Lúcio’s side. “I’m with you.” He kneels down before Lúcio can say anything else, placing his arm under his knees and the other under his back, lifting him up bridal-style and quickly jumping out of there in a flash.

Lúcio makes the mistake of looking down while in the air, quickly wrapping his arms around Genji’s neck as they fall down screaming against his chest. “You could've given a guy a warning, at least!” Genji simply laughs--he’s not letting go of this anytime soon.

Back in the crumbling base, loud alarms are blaring throughout the site, red lights going on and off in every room--all a flashing warning to get out. But neither Pharah nor Tracer move, Lena’s eyes locked on Fareeha, and hers completely locked on Reaper.

“Lena, let’s go.” Pharah grits out. “This is all going down soon, we have to leave.”

“Just a bit more!” Tracer exclaims, eyes flickering back to the screen. “It’s almost there! Ninety-eight percent downloaded, see?” She points to it, her hand shaking.

 _“Lena,”_ She snaps. “It won’t matter if you are not alive. We have to leave this place,” Her eyes shift to Reaper, eyebrows furrowed. “While we still can.”

Tracer shakes her head. “No, no, it’s okay!” She leans closer to Reaper, her legs feeling like they might give out under her. “He won’t hurt us. Right, Gabriel?”

Reaper’s head twitches to the side at the mention of that name, his fingers curling into a fist. He frowns, an inexplicable feeling tugging at his chest. “You should leave.” He says finally, eyes looking down at her.

The nervous smile on her face fades, leaving her exposed and scared. “N-No, the proof is right here, I-I can’t leave just yet!” Her eyes shift to Pharah, determined. “I _won’t_ leave.”

“We have to go--” Fareeha starts.

“I’m _staying,”_ Tears appear at the corner of Tracer’s eyes, fright making her heart beat faster, a sudden knot in her throat making it harder to speak but trying anyways. “I’m...I’m staying...I...”

The walls falling down, the alarms blaring louder, the blue light radiating from the screen-- _Ninety-nine percent--_ it’s all too much and it clouds her judgement. Pharah closes her eyes. She knows she has to act fast, or this will be her last breath. She has to, or she will regret it for the rest of her life. Take her now, and she’ll lose the evidence. Leave her here, and she’ll steal away the years ahead of Lena’s life. What then? Which one to choose? Lena’s hope or Lena’s future?

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Fareeha opens her eyes, decided. _“Lena,”_ She breathes out, hands tightly gripping her weapon. “Lena, I’m _so_ sorry.”

That’s all the warning she gets right before Pharah charges forward, striking Tracer right on her chest--the blow making her Chronal Accelerator breakdown voltage. Lena’s eyes go wide, not knowing what to do but gasp out for air. Strong hands come to hold her around her middle, suddenly lifting her up in the air and taking her out of there. She fights to get out, fights to blink back down to the base, but she can’t--it’s not working, her Chronal Accelerator is not letting her _move,_ not letting her do _anything._ She wants to go back, she wants to scream and kick, to do _something._ It’s not working, her Chronal Accelerator is _not working_ and she feels like she’s _falling._ Falling through time, falling through the stars, falling through the sky. It feels like her body isn’t hers anymore, like she isn’t real--a feeling she had almost forgotten. _Almost._ Lena starts rapidly breathing in and out, cold realization coming down on her. That’s the reason why Pharah hit her--so she wouldn’t be able to blink back to her last spot while she was in the air. So she wouldn’t fight back.

She breathes in and out. In and out, in and out. One two. One two. _Like a soldier._

Closing her eyes, she covers her mouth, trying to muffle out the sobs that break out of her. As they fly through the skies, only one name is repeated in her mind.

_Amélie...Amélie...Amélie…_

_I’m sorry, I failed you again._

  


* * *

 

 

 

 **CNN Breaking News** @CNNbrk  
  
BREAKING: Barcelona residents shaken by explosion of old abandoned omnium. cnn.it/4ogamGy

 

 **BBC Mundo** @bbcmundo

Barcelona, España - Explosión de Omnium asusta a locales. bbc.in/6aOhTSB

 

 **actual ow-generation** **™** **kid** @daddy76

WOAH WHAT HAPPENED IN SPAIN???

 

 **CNN** @CNN  
  
Experts speculate Spain’s abandoned Omnium was at one point a Talon Base. More information at   cnn.it/9apklJP

 

 **GR’S THIGHS** @papiReyes

i fucking called it

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy these users? I hope so! There's gonna be more of them later.  
> I hope you have a lovely day!  
> Also yes Genji and Jesse are best friends fight me
> 
> \- Follow me @criistiinkn.tumblr.com ♥


End file.
